An Unforgiving Friend
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: He hated them so much. From their obnoxious cries, to how they made even the strongest cower in fear. Yet, he can't stop running into one. Can he put his hatred aside, or will it consume him? Smoker-X-Witch, Sequal to A Failed Protector. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

_**UPDATE 12/6/2011**_

**Important! Please Read!**

It is my regret to inform the fans of this fan fiction that this story is going to be hiatus until further notice. I have grown detached from the L4D fandom and I find no intrest in it at this time. However, I do plan on finishing this story at some point later on, but for now this story is going on the back burner, then the back burner is going to turned off for a while. XD

I apologize to the fans that follow this story and are patiently waiting for this to be finish. However, I will say that there are other fics that are more worthy of your reviews then my story, and I thank you none the less for taking the time and commenting my work. So again, I'm sorry for doing this to all of you. ;n;

Thank you for understanding.

~munchy

* * *

Hello!

Thank you all who've decided to follow me and put me on your writer alert! ^^

This story is a sequal to my first one, _A Failed Protector._

I got a lot of positive feed back from that story, so I decided to continue the story through the eyes of Hunter's best friend, Smoker, after Hunter's death. Now this is only the prologue, so nothing much here. It just introduces the characters and makes you ask questions.

Remember kiddies this is a Smoker-X-Witch fic. So if you don't like it, you don't have to read it.

Thank you! ^^

Double Warning: There is some colorful language here and there, hence the rating.

* * *

Smoker huffed and heaved as he climbed the trail to the boathouse. As he reached the top of the hill, he began thanking the world with a triumphant smile.

_I finally reach it! _He mentally cheered. It wasn't till he opened his eyes, did his smile turn into a frown. His arms still up in the air; he noticed that the boathouse was actually down the trail further. He placed his hands in his pockets and pulled out a cigarette. With a sigh, he lit it up and began his hike down the trail.

_I hate walking_. Smoker reached the docked house and knocked on the front door. A few muffled crashes later, the door creaked open.

"What's the password?" a deep voice demanded.

"Boomer I swear to god, if you don't let me in, I'll make sure you pop like a zit." Smoker threatened. He was not in any mood to play one of Boomer's games. A few seconds later the door flew open with Boomer smiling, arms open wide.

"SMOKER!" He yelled. "You finally made it!" A grin plastered on the glut's face. Smoker sighed and strolled through the doorway ignoring Boomer completely. Boomers happy expression turned into a sad one. Smoker walked up the stars to find a giant, sitting at a poker table.

"Hey Tank." Smoker emotionlessly greeted. Tank couldn't talk, but he waved, not bothering to look back at his smoky friend. He was concentrating on the tiny cards in his large hands. Smoker took a seat across from the big brut and picked up an already handed out hand on the table. Boomer came waddling up the stairs holding a few cups of what looked to be like puréed blood and bones. He set the drinks down and took a seat like the others had already done.

Smoker glanced at pre-laid hand of cards at the far end of the table. He grew a scowl and shot a glance at Boomer. The lovable oaf must have placed it there for some tradition crap.

"Why the hell did you lay down another hand over there?" Smoker asked, already knowing the answer. Boomer said nothing and kept looking at his cards.

"Come On, Boomer! It's been Six God Damn Months!" Smoker yelled. "He's gone! ...And he isn't coming back!" Boomer set his cards down and glared at Smoker.

"He was still a good friend! You of all infected should know that! You were his best friend he ever had! …" Boomer took a short pause and sighed. There was no way he was going to win this fight. Even though Boomer thought it was just proper to place a hand down on a once filled seat, Smoker just wanted to forget all of it. Tank just kept concentrating on his hand. It wasn't till Smoker and Boomer finally made up and cleared the unhandled cards off the table, did Tank do something. He looked at a frustrated and upset Smoker in front of him. He emitted what seemed to be a muffled mix between a growl and a sigh.

"What?" Smoker asked in a moody attitude. Tank then slammed his hands onto the poker table, which snapped in half. He then processed out the hole in the wall he had made much earlier that year. Smoker and Boomer then glanced down at the smashed table to see Tanks hand.

"The guy is as dumb as a fucking rock, yet he beat us with a royal flush before we even started… How is that Fucking Possible?" Smoker ranted. Boomer simply shrugged at the tall, talking smoke stack.

* * *

The first Chapter...Wow!

I didn't think I would go on from my original story ^^;

I hope you like it, and please tell me if I've made any mistakes, or if I go a bit OOC here and there!

Thank You ^^


	2. Your Annoying Cries

Technecally this is the first chapter. This will answer some questions...hopefully.

Thank you! ^^

* * *

Smoker continued down the alley ways he had grown accustomed to. He left the boathouse after he helped Boomer clean the broken poker table. It was a ritual between the boys. They would get together once a month to play a simple poker game. It was for laughs and it was fun. But six months ago that all ended. Six months ago a group of survivors ran though the vary alleys that smoker was casually strolling through himself. Six months ago his hooded friend was infatuated with a crying monster. Six months ago one of the survivors shot that crying monster dead. Six months ago his jumpy best friend took his revenge, which cost him his life.

Smoker sighed as he puffed on another cigarette. He remembered when he first showed up to the gruesome scene.

_Smoker huffed as he ran though the city's park. He was frantically trying to locate his hooded friend. Right after the old man shot off his tongue, he toppled over in pain. It hurt to lose a muscle that big! Has he coughed and waited for it to eventually grow back, he herd the conversation going on below him._

Hunter! _He thought. His friend was still down there in danger. He quickly glanced over the ledge of the tall building to see the survivors recovering and his friend lying motionless by a wall. He knew that Hunter wasn't hurt. There was no blood or gunshot wounds on him. Smoker sighed in relief as he leaned back on the ledge wall. _

_His heart skipped a beat; however, when he heard a loud cry erupt into the night. Smoker instantly brought his head back over the ledge only to see a blur rush up in the air and lunge from roof to roof._

_"Shit." Smoker climbed down the large wall and sprinted to the park. He knew his friend was there. As he reached a clearing, he tripped on a branch and fell on the grassy floor. He glanced up to see Hunter's hood on the ground._

_"The hell?" Smoker got up and walked over and peered through a bush. His eyes widened in horror as he leapt out of the bush. He saw his best friend covered in bullet wounds next to a lifeless witch. A survivor lay a few yards away. Smoker took in the full scene. It made sense to him. He looked at the motionless couple. His brow scowled as he glanced at the witch._

_"It's all your fault." Smoker said through gritting teeth. "You were the one he loved. You Were The One He Wanted To Protect! YOU WERE THE ONE HE SACIFICED HIS LIFE FOR!" Smoker screamed as tears dripped down his cheeks. He huffed and wheezed, and occasionally coughed. He stood there looking at the thing lying by his best friend. Boomer came to the clearing in a similar pant as Smoker just had. When Boomer took on the scene he panicked and started to yell and ask questions. Smoker of course ignored them and turned on his heel. He didn't want to look at the disgusting scene any longer._

Smoker continued down the alley, remembering the horrible memory. He wanted to forget, badly. But Boomer wouldn't let him. After the demise of his good friend, he began to fuel a hatred for witches. He didn't want anything to do with them. He also didn't let the rest of his companions anywhere near them. They weren't going to end up like Hunter. Oh no, Smoker would not have it.

Then again his friends didn't seem interested in any of that romance crap anyway. Boomer thought he'd never get a girl because of his weight and appearance. Tank was a complete dumbass. The brut hardly had a brain… or so the others thought. Why would Tank care about love?

Smoker laughed to himself at the thought of his buddy, Tank, giving a flower to a Tankette. But the laugh was short lived. A load cry erupted through the night. Smoker tensed with anger.

_Great, another Witch!_ Smoker scoffed. He peered his tall frame around the alley corner to find a Witch wobbling around. He turned back into the alley to find another way around her. He then heard a load thud and looked back around the corner. The Witch had fallen on the ground entangled in what seemed to be cloth from a near by luggage bag.

The witch tried to free herself, but she just made it worse. She then began to cry again. Smoker sneered at the sound coming from her mouth.

_Why the hell does she cry at every single thing!_ He asked rhetorically. He covered his boiled hands over his ears trying to make the sound go away. His frustration got the better of him and he walked out of the alley way. He figured the farther he got the better.

Lucky for the Smoker his "Home Sweet Home" was right around the next block. A small apartment that had a mattress and a table with a few chairs. There was a bathroom and a nice small spot for the kitchen as well. The door pride off it's hinges to insure that Smoker would never have to worry about it closing on him, trapping him, or keeping him out. Smoker lay in his bed trying to sleep a little. Unfortunately for him, his little Witch kept on weeping outside his window. Smoker's aggravation grew as the weeping girl's cries got loader.

He finally had it after a few more minutes. He ran down the stairs and slammed open the door.

**"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" **Smoker screamed his heart out to the poor thing.The Witch, who was too shocked and confused to know what to do, sat there still entangled in the cloth. Smoker then stomped towards her.

"You've Got Caws! How About You Use Them!" He yelled. The Witch just started at him. She was completely dumbfounded by this special infected. Usually no infected get's near her. Not even the massive Tanks. But this Smoker had the guts to scream at her to stop crying.

Smoker's irritation grew. He quickly grabbed the cloth that was tangling the Witch's legs and started to unravel it. The Witch continued to stare at him. After about a few more minutes of grunts and cursing later, her legs were freed from the buttoned blouse, and she could now move about. The Witch stood up as Smoker threw the shirt behind his back.

"Th-thank you." She shyly said. Smoker just glared back at her. Witch jolted at the Smoker's cold look. She then quickly walked passed the angry, long tongued, creator, and headed for the park. Smoker sighed and walked back into his home. He would get a good night's sleep finally. Until, that is, Boomer got home.

* * *

Well there you go the second chapter. This one introduces the Witch! ^^

Now to answer the question, "Wait I thought the Witch died?"

Yes she did, but this Witch is someone entirly different. She's not the same one.

If you have any more questions, feel freeto ask, all you do is it the review botton, and I'll answer your question as soon as possible. ^^

Bye~


	3. I Don't Kill

Thank you guys, for reading this ar. ^^; I'm so sad ._.;;; sigh.

So this is the next chapter. Have fun with it!

* * *

It was a bright morning in the city. The light passed through the window and shone in Smoker's closed eyes. Smoker rolled over to avoid the sun's unforgiving light, but was met by Boomers face instead. Smoker jolted out of the mattress and slid back till he hit the counter of his kitchen.

"BOOMER, WHAT THE HELL?" Smoker demanded. Boomer sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh! Morning Smoker." Boomer replied through sleepy eyes. Smoker scowled at his friend.

"You know, you do have your own apartment, right?" Smoker sneered. Boomer stood up and walked into the half kitchen. He opened the fridge ignoring Smoker's question. "BOOMER?" Smoker yelled.

"What?"

"You have your own apartment… Sleep In It!" Smoker ordered. Boomer shrugged.

"B-but it's cold." Boomer pouted to his smoky comrade.

Smoker pinched his brow and stood up. He walked into a room and after a few minutes, walked out with clean cloths on, or at least as clean as he could get them. He then walked to the door, about to leave.

Boomer called out to him, "Pick up some groceries while you're at it!"

"Why?" Smoker poked his head back in the door way. Boomer looked up from the fridge.

"Cause I need some to make dinner." He stated. Smoker swatted his hand, as if to say no and forget about it, but Boomer called to him again.

"If you do, I'll get Mrs. Gibik to let you smoke in the apartment!" He bribed. Smoker stopped for a second, thought, then started his way to the grocers.

As he walked down the stairs he was greeted by a large laundry basket bumping into him. Smoker stumbled a bit. After gaining his balance, he looked over the laundry pile. It was Mrs. Gibik.

"Hello Mrs. G." he waved. Mrs. Gibik was an old common infected woman. She owned the apartment Smoker, Tank and Boomer were living in. Even though Mrs. Gibik was a common, she actually acted quiet human. Most commons do in fact. They only become animal like, when they smell survivors. Then they're just sitting ducks at that point.

Smoker opened an apartment door for the old infected. Mrs. Gibik then waddled by and placed the laundry basket down.

"Thank you, Smoker." She said kindly. Smoker nodded and opened the main door to the apartment house. He was about to leave when Mrs. Gibik stopped him.

"Just remember Smoker, you and your friends still owe me for last month's rent." Smoker could see the flames appear behind the sweet old woman. He gulped and smiled nervously as he nodded to the woman once again. He closed the door and sighed in relief.

_That lady is scary. _Smoker commented as he climbed down the stoop. As he walked the streets of the city, he noticed that it was a nice day out. A lot of common and even special infected were out doing something. He had to smirk at it all. Today was going to be a good day.

He reached a grocer store a couple blocks away from his apartment. It was a nice little store. Had everything an infected ever needed. It was also run by a nice southern girl. As Smoker reached the counter, a tall infected popped out from behind it.

"Howdy Smoker! What can I get fur ya?"

"Hey Spitter. I just need the usual, and when I mean usual, I mean Boomer's entire menu." Smoker informed. Spitter giggled and walked to the back of the store and proceeded to open a large freezer. Inside were tons of corpses.

Smoker watched Spitter dig out about a few arms as he waited. Spitter was a special infected from the south. She was visiting family when the epidemic hit. She decided to stay up north. Good choice. Last Smoker heard from his cousin, the military was planning to bomb New Orleans…humans. What can you do?

As Smoker waited for the large order of food, the calm streets turned into chaos when a loud cry erupted outside. Smoker jumped as the cries got loader. The infected on the streets panicked and started rushing around to find a place to hide. A few even came running in the store. Spitter dodged behind the counter, while Smoker just stood angrily.

"Not again." Smoker sighed. As soon as the last infected jumped into and alleyway, a familiar witch came walking down the street. Smoker's mouth dropped.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me! _Smoker twitched. Witch came wobbling down the now deserted streets. The sun was extremely bright today, and it was aggravating her to no end. She wanted a shady place to relax, but she just couldn't find one through her teary eyes.

Smoker looked at the terrified infected that took refuge into Spitter's store. He glared at Witch. Every other infected acted normally when survivors weren't around. Everyone except witches. They would always cry and whine. Smoker had just about enough of that. He rushed out of the store, ignoring Spitter's pleads to come back in. Each step grew as his frustration got the better of him.

Witch felt a light tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she was met by two hands clasping either side of her face.

"Stop That Annoying Crying Of Yours!" Witch froze at the familiar voice. She was a bit to scared to do anything again. Smoker, who was on the brink of exploding at her, was grabbing the sides of her face and screaming at her. Many infected around them poked out of their hiding places to see what exactly was going on. Most thought Smoker was insane, some thought he was a goner, while a few even thought that Smoker was the bravest infected to ever walk the earth.

"Every time! No matter if the survivors are here or not, you witches always cry! Or you're completely obliterating someone with those massive claws of yours! Can't you control yourselves at all! I mean even Tanks know how to control their temper when no humans are around! But No! All you guys do is cry and kill!"

"B-but I don't…" a small whisper passed through Witch's puffed cheeks.

"Even common act norma-…what?" Smoker stopped his ranting. He kept holding Witch's face though.

"I-I'm a pacifist…I-I never killed a-anyone." She stuttered out. Smoker took a good look at her. She was right. Not a single drop of blood was on the scared girl. Smoker dropped his long arms to his sides, releasing his grip on Witch. He was utterly speechless. He had made a horrible mistake. He stereotyped her like any other witch. But Why?

Smoker didn't say anything, instead he just turned on his heals and walked back into the store. Witch stood in amazement. She didn't know what to say. Infected also were a bit curious as they slowly toppled out of their hiding spots.

Smoker walked into the store as infected stared in amazement at him. Spitter was about to speak to him, when he climbed over the counter and walked to the back room. Spitter followed after a few seconds and poked her head into the break room. There she saw Smoker sitting in the corner, head to his knees murmuring to himself in self pity.

* * *

There you go Chapter 2...or three, if you count the prologue as the first chapter.

Anywho, Yes wow! What a development! Smoker feels _sorry_ for stereotyping a witch! *shock shock*

XD

Just wait till next chapter folks! I promise this one will be good! n_n

~munchysorus


	4. Cringing Memories

Hello! Welcome to chapter Three! The story will pick up a bit here! I can't wait to start writting the new chapters I have up on the computer! Thank you for those of you that have alerted the story or have reviewed it!

* * *

Boomer stirred the arms and bone into his boiling stew. The smell of sweet rotting flesh flowed throughout the apartment house.

"Are you going to stop your sulking, or are you gonna eat?" Boomer lectured to his friend.

Smoker was in a complete dismay. Earlier that morning, Smoker had completely stereotyped someone, something he doesn't normally do. Smoker replayed her stuttering sentence over and over again.

"_I-I'm a pacifist…I-I never killed a-anyone."_ He felt bad, but on the other hand he was angry. Not in himself, but at the witch.

_Why should I feel guilty? She's a witch after all! Of course infected are going to stereotype her._ He argued. He was right. Infected were going to stereotype her like he did himself this morning. _If she's such a goody two shoes, then why in the hell does she cry? It's So Fucking Irritating!_ Smoker gripped his head. His hatred for witches was ensued by the death of his best friend. Yet, did he actually care about this particular witch? _No, No not at all. I'm just curious is all. She's never killed or hurt anyone before, and yet she still cries. _

Smoker began to ponder on the possible reasons why witches cried. He always thought it was because they had killed innocent people or their loved ones and they felt guilty. But something was bugging him about that. He couldn't quite remember what it was exactly. Something someone said to him once about witches and crying. His thoughts, however, were disrupted by Tank barreling into the apartment.

"Tank! What the Hell!" Smoker yelled, "You have the whole second floor to yourself! We would have eaten over your place ya know!" Smoker was beginning to get a bit irritated by all these infected coming into his apartment unwelcomed. Tank ignored his friend and sat down at the table. Boomer smiled and started to pour his stew into some bowls.

Smoker sighed. There was now a giant gapping hole _next_ to his doorway. He sat down himself and awaited Boomer's stew. Boomer had started doing a lot of cooking ever sense Hunter died. He wasn't half bad at it. Smoker enjoyed Boomer's cooking, but it annoyed him to no end that Boomer would always cook at _his_ apartment.

"After dinner, I'll start making desert." Boomer said. Smoker looked at him with a confused expression.

"Desert? What are you gonna make out of it? You used all the ingredients for the stew." Boomer looked at Smoker in dismay. He then grabbed Smokers bowl, just as he was about to eat some of it. "Huh?...The Hell! " Smoker yelled.

Boomer looked at him. "You didn't bother to pick up the ingredients. So until you do…NO SOUP FOR YOU!" Boomer said with a serious face. Smoker gawked at him.

"What!" Smoker shot up from the table, knocking it a bit. As a result Tank's bowl tilted over and spilled. Tank sighed angrily at this. He got up from the table as Smoker yelled and Boomer made faces. He grabbed Smoker and threw him out the window. Smoker fell and landed on the sidewalk with a loud thud. Boomer glanced out the window to see Smoker twitching on the ground.

"I bet Spitter's store is closed, just go to my cousin's store! She'll have the ingredients!" Boomer yelled out the window. A smirk plastered on his face. Smoker shook his fist at him and began his walk down the street.

As he rounded the corner Smoker stopped dead in his tracks. He had forgotten that in order to get to Boomette's store, he'd have to go through a very familiar park. Smoker stood there, thinking weather he could just go around, but the park was huge. It would take him another 30 minutes to go around. Then again, he didn't want to go into the park.

Smoker hadn't been in that park sense Hunter died. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he didn't want to look back at those memories, or maybe it was because he felt scared to go into a place where he'd seen his best friend in a bloody mess. Either way, Smoker didn't like the thought of going through it. But then again, it was late, and he was hungry. The faster he got the ingredients for Boomer's stupid, yet delicious desert, the sooner he could eat. So despite it all, Smoker took his first few steps into the dark park in six months.

At first, it made Smoker a bit uncomfortable, but he soon got over the feeling. He thought as long as he stayed on the trails then he wouldn't have to go through the horrible clearing. The night sky was full, not a cloud in sight. The moon shone and lit the path for Smoker quite well. He was calmer now. Everything seemed peaceful. Just like that night…

Smoker suddenly grabbed his head. He closed his eyes tightly and dropped on the ground.

_No! No! Forget! Just forget!_ Smoker chanted in his head. He felt the dark feelings and his despair come wallowing back from the shadows. The dark kept coming closer to him. Bad memories crawled into his thoughts. He wanted them to go away, now. Going into the park was a bad idea.

As Smoker dealt with a few of his demons, a small figure slowly walked up to him. She was hesitant about touching his shoulder to make sure he was ok at first. But she gave in when she saw him drop to the ground, clinging to his head. She quickly walked over to him and knelt in front of him.

Smoker's memories piled on. He wanted to forget them. He hated them. Why couldn't they just go away and be forgotten? The surrounding dark scared him to no end. He looked for comfort. He looked for light. He looked for someone to say, "It'll be alright." He got his wish, when a small figure knelt in front of him.

Like a small child who had just found his mother after being lost, Smoker flung himself at Witch. He gripped onto her like she was the last person on Earth. Witch was startled, to say the least, but she didn't cut him into little pieces like other witches would. Instead she rubbed his back as he continued to cling to her form. She honestly didn't know what to do. This was what she thought was best… She seems to have not known what to do in certain situations a lot lately.

* * *

WOW! What a dovelopment!

I swear I heart Smoker! XDD

Till next time!

~munchy


	5. Let's Take a Walk

Hello again! Sorry I havn't posted! I've been busy, plus I had to abandon my major writting rule just to please you guys! XD I kid of corse. The rule is **Never** post a chapter without writting at least one ahead of time. But I havn't been writting lately. In fact I have other stories I have yet to submit, because I'm so busy! Hopefuly this will keep you occupied till I can realiese new stuff.

* * *

Smoker fidgeted with his finger's as he sat down on a worn down bench. Witch, who was tugging on her torn shirt, was at the other end. She was biting her bottom lip. She didn't know what just happened a few minutes ago, but it was clear that Smoker had a mental break down.

Smoker began to open his mouth, but quickly closed it. What was he going to say? Sorry for randomly hugging you and crying my eyes out on your shirt? Yeah right. Smoker continued to stare at his fingers. He had to think of something to say, anything.

The two turned to each other.

"I'm sorry!" they both paused. Witch blushed and so did Smoker, surprisingly. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Wait. Why do you need to apologize? I was the one that latched onto you." Smoker asked. Witch looked up at him.

"I-I scared you, didn't I? Y-you looked hurt, so I t-tried to see what was w-wrong." She cleared her throat. Her stuttering was getting worse, "I-I didn't kn-know I s-startled you." Witch looked away again, and began to pull on her shirt harder.

Smoker smacked his face.

"You didn't startle me, Witch, on the contrary, I startled you. I'm lucky you're a pacifist, other wise I'd be six feet under!" He yelled. Witch tensed up a little. Smoker stopped his ranting and sighed. "S-sorry." He mumbled. He couldn't stay mad at her for some reason. It was annoying.

She looked to him with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Witch then smiled. Smoker gapped his mouth open slightly. He had never seen a witch smile. **Ever**. It wasn't just the smile that shocked him. Witch was actually pretty.

He mentally shook his head. _What the Hell! No! I won't be sucked in, I won't be sucked in!_ He grabbed his head with one of his hands. Witch stopped her smiling and was giving a concerned look. She got up to check if he was ok. Suddenly there was a loud grumble and both of them stopped.

Smoker blushed. His stomach wanted food, now. Witch nervously laughed a little.

"I-I got kicked out of my apartment. I need some supplies to get back in…" Smoker mumbled. He was a bit embarrassed about getting kicked out of his _own_ apartment.

"O-oh… Uhh, a-are you going to B-Boomette's store then?" Witch asked.

"Yeah..." Smoker placed his hands into his pockets. "Wanna come along?" Smoker looked at the witch. His body language suggested that he didn't care, but as Witch looked into his eyes, they screamed for her company. They were begging her to stay with him. She nodded and the two walked side by side till they reached Boomette's store.

Smoker stepped aside so Witch would go in first. Common courtesy had changed slightly since the "Zombie Apocalypse", but it was still a nice gesture to perform. Boomette's face lit up as the two walked in.

"Hey Boomette. I need an order of Boomer's usual. He kicked me out till I get those ingredients for his desert. "

"Well sure, Smoker. I'll get them for you, no charge on you. Instead I'll charge Boomer next time he comes in. Consider it a little payback present from you." Boomette smiled. She then walked into a door way to get Boomer's ingredients.

Witch wandered the quaint little store. Selves had been stacked with various things. Health packs, Molotov's, flashlights, anything you could imagine. They even had sugar sacks. She enjoyed it.

As Witch looked in the isles, Smoker watched her from the counter. He was deep in thought.

_Why do I get myself into this shit? I hate witches, yet why do I keep talking to this one? _His train of thought was interrupted once more by Boomette handing him a bag.

"Here sweetie. Take these to my cousin. Be careful on your way home, okay?" Boomette said sweetly. She really was a nice infected. Smoker didn't really understand why people constantly talked about her. It was always something bad too, nothing really good.

Smoker eyes widened for a moment. He'd been doing the same thing, only with witches not Boomette. He sighed at the realization and looked at Witch. She was looking at a sack of sugar. Smoker walked up to Witch and took the sugar and walked back to the counter.

"Hey Boomette." He called to her, "I'll take this sugar too." He said. Boomette looked at him with confusion written all over her face. She knew about Smoker's hate for witches. She shrugged it off though and took the money Smoker handed to her. Witch was shocked a bit. She protested and tried to tell the tall infected not to get it for her, but he just shoved it back to her after he made the purchase. He then started to walk out. Witch followed suit after thanking Boomette and telling her goodnight.

Witch followed Smoker's steps. She wasn't sure if she should keep following him until he got home, or if she should go off on her own after they reached the other end of the park. Smoker noticed the way she was staring off into space. He stopped.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her.

"Oh y-yes I'm f-fine." She paused for a moment. "Th-thank you for the sugar." She said. Smoker nodded.

"Hey, where you live?" He asked her. Witch put on a dumbfounded face on.

"Uhh, I-I live t-two blocks from here." She pointed her long claw to the opposite direction. Smoker looked at the direction Witch was pointing to. He then grabbed her arm and started walking back through the park.

"W-wait just a minute! Y-you don't have to do this!" Witch protested again at the smoking zombie. She tugged at her arm. Smoker stopped.

"What? I'm just walking you home."

"B-but you'll be left alone in the park! I-I don't want you to get hurt like last time!" She retaliated again. Smoker looked at the small figure trying to free her self from his grip.

_Does she actually care about me? Well I guess she would sense she stayed with me this whole time. _Smoker let her go. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Let's get you home." Witch looked at Smoker and nodded. She then started to lead him to her own apartment.

Once they reached it, Witch said thank you and walked into the building. Smoker waved good night and walked back to his own apartment. He would take the long way around.

When he reached his apartment room, Smoker was greeted by Boomer's legs. He had been punched through the floor by Tank, who was long gone. Smoker stared at the legs and laughed. He was now glad he just got thrown out the window. Boomer must have faced Tanks full wrath after he left.

Smoker wiped his tears away as he calmed himself down. He then smirked and walked to the counter, ignoring his friend's legs swishing through the air. He then began to eat all the stew Boomer was keeping from him earlier that night.

* * *

Again I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll fix them when I have time.

Thank you for your favs reviews and alert's.

I always read them and get excided when I see my yahoo inbox filled with them.

Thank you again

~munchy


	6. What's Been Happening

Hello! I finally updated! I know shocking, huh? I did this chapter real quick like and needed to get this out of the way, before i introduced more witches that will be in the next chapter. So you'll be in for a treat with this on! I promise!

* * *

"Smoker? Are you awake?" Smoker lazily opened his eyes. His gaze went from a blurry, whitish blob, to Witch, looking down at him. His head lay on the park bench seat, while the rest of his body was on the ground. His legs were in a half Indian cross, half butterfly stretch manner, while his back leaned on the bench.

Did he fall asleep? How could he when Witch was here? He rubbed his eye.

"Y-yeah. I'm awake. Question is, did I fall asleep?" He blushed with a smile. He was embarrassed that he had fallen asleep. He also felt a ting of gilt for sleeping while he was with Witch.

"I think you did." She giggled. "But it's not your fault. We were just looking at stars, plus you seemed tired when I met up with you." Witch leaned back so she wasn't in Smoker's face.

"That would be my friend Tank's fault, my dear." Smoker laughed. His blush faded. Witch laughed as well. Her clawed fingers hovered above her mouth.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Witch looked to her left side and picked up a small box. "I got these for you." She handed Smoker his gift.

Smoker, still in his unusual sitting position, took the box in his boiled hand. He took a closer examination to find that it was a pack of cigarettes with a bow attached to them. His small blush came back.

"Witch you didn't have to-" He lifted his head up off the bench.

"B-but I _did_ have to. It's a thank you…. For you know… the sugar you gave me a couple of weeks ago." She half shrugged and turned her head to rest on the risen shoulder. "I-I finally found the perfect gift for you." She added.

Smoker turned his head to her. He reached up and laid his hand on top hers. "Thanks."

It had been a good 2 weeks since Smoker walked Witch home that interesting night. After that they started to hang out more and more. It was down to a daily routine now. Smoker would leave his apartment at night and go the park where Witch would be waiting at the vary edge of the path. Within the two weeks they became more and more acquainted with each other. It was almost as if they were friends.

It was putting a huge mental strain on Smoker, mostly because he didn't know how to feel about all this. Just a few weeks ago, he was preaching about how witches were nothing but the devil incarnate. Now he was practically going nuts just to see one. But how can he even bare to be near her, when he made such a reputation for himself as being, "The Witch Hater"?

Did he want to be friends with Witch? Or did he want to be more then friends? Did he want to be friends with witches now, or was she the exception. Did Smoker finally stop hating those creatures that did nothing but cry? Or was his hatred still burning somewhere inside him? But the most nerve racking question was weather or not Witch cared about him. Sure she was nice, polite, and caring, but Smoker still had second thoughts. His emotions were a train wreck.

Boomer and Tank did start to see a change in Smoker. They saw him go from happy to frustrate to depressed in less then a minute. A simple case of bipolar maybe?

Of course his friends didn't now what exactly what was going on either, but they didn't really ask about it. Boomer thought that maybe Smoker was finally coming to terms with Hunter's death, so Boomer figured that maybe it was best if Smoker be alone for awhile. Tank didn't have much to say on the matter. Tank would occasionally nod to his smoking friend as if saying, "I'm not gonna get involved, OK?"

Still it was nice to have his friends by him. Considering he might be going insane…

Witch blushed to a beet red when she felt Smoker's hand on top of her. She didn't look though; for fear that he might faint, or worse… freak out. "I-It was no problem…" She smiled.

Smoker continued to lay his hand on Witch's. Maybe he really did have some sort of feeling for her. Maybe she did care about him. As his thoughts raced in his head, Witch decided to risk it all and look at him at least.

She turned her head and saw Smoker staring into space, yet he still looked like he was deep in thought. She inched her way towards him. She wondered if she could get close enough, maybe she could tell what he was thinking of.

Smoker's trance was interrupted by his arm bending a bit tighter towards him. He glanced up to find Witch practically in his face. He was startled and tried to get to his feet and move back, but the standing up turned into a jump. He tripped on his own long legs and came crashing down. He would have brought Witch with him, if it weren't for the bench.

She landed stomach down on the wooden bench, her arm dangling downwards, still in Smoker's clutches, her face against the wooden beams.

Smoker opened his eyes to a semi-canopied, night sky. He looked at Witch, who was face planting the bench seat. "…..S-sorry." Was all he could say before he heard Witch start laughing. She pushed herself away from the bench and flopped onto Smoker, who was obviously on the ground.

"Oof!" both said simultaneously. Smoker started to crack up himself. He leaned forward, propping his arms so they could hold him up. Witch had fallen on top of Smoker's chest and was slowly being lift with Smoker. She kept laughing though.

Once Smoker was secured, he placed a hand on his forehead. He was laughing so hard, he was beginning to tear up. Witch, herself, calmed down a bit too; she was still laughing, just not as much as Smoker. So while he laughed at something that wasn't really that funny, she pushed herself forward.

Smoker couldn't exactly remember what happened. Were they both drunk? Or were they caught up in the moment? All Smoker knew was that Witch came up to his face and barley brushed her lips with his own. Both his and Witch's face were flushed.

"D-did y-you just-" Smoker's question trailed off. Witch quickly got off of Smoker.

"I-I….." Witch couldn't quite answer that herself. Was it a kiss? She turned her face away, cupping it in per palms.

Smoker stood up after the awkward moment. He waited for Witch to do something, but nothing happened. His face was still hot, and he felt vary funny. Witch turned her face towards the ground now. She tugged on her tattered shirt with her clawed hands.

"S-smoker, I'm so sor-" Before she could say another word, Smoker interrupted her.

He took a step towards her and grabbed the sides of her face and gently veered her head to face him.

Witch's eyes grew. Her face didn't even have time to blush, he was so quick. "S-sm-smok...er?" She stuttered out.

Smoker's face showed something resembling pain, regret, and possibly fear. He wanted to just say what ever was on his mind right at that moment. He wanted to show her what exactly he was thinking. He wanted it so badly. To show everything to her, but he didn't have the guts. There was a barrier of some sort that always prevented him from doing anything. There was no way to break it, but that didn't mean he didn't try to go over it. He just fell to the cold ground that was reality every time he failed at doing something he was so close to accomplishing.

He would hit the ground every time.

And we always hit it hard.

He loosened up a bit after what seemed like an eternity. He let his hands drop and his usual mask of doom flash across his face. "Let's get you home." He said with no hint of emotion. He then picked up the cigarettes, which Witch gave him, and started down the path towards her apartment.

Witch stood there looking at Smoker walking away. Her eyes began to create little drops of tears and form them at the corner of her eyes. Her mind was everywhere at once, yet the answer to all this was nowhere to be found. Witch quickly whipped her tears away and hurried after Smoker.

She may be completely confused and shocked and have every other feeling running rampant through her mind, but if there was one thing she knew, it was to never leave Smoker in the park by himself. Bad things usually happened, and she wanted nothing bad to come Smoker's way.

* * *

Ok! I hoped you liked it!

Remember this chapter was just to get things started. I spiced it up a bit to keep your attention, hopefully it worked.

Thanks for the reviews to all that gave me them! ^^

~munchy


End file.
